Bella Angel
by 1.77241996
Summary: Bella is an international spy, and her arch nemesis Edward is about to set up a drug ring in a local boarding school. They both go undercover... as themselves. What will happen?
1. The Party!

**A/N: New story!!! hope you like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...sadly. Jasper would be a nice thing to own.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was flying down the stairs of the party building and stripped off my dress to reveal my deep blue jeans and silver tank, I pulled my long red hair up into a pony tail and jumped the last ten stairs and ran to the dark alley making a fighting stance. There's no way he's going to get away with seven million dollars on my watch.

**Earlier at the party:**

"Ariel, are you coming in nice and clear?" I hear Ashton's voice in my ear piece.

"Not like I want to Ashton but ya" I smirked and fixed my mouth piece so he could hear me better.

"Real funny Ariel. Look, keep an eye out for Tony. You know he plans on making out of this party with the seven million dollars locked in the vault." Ashton, who was sitting in my getaway van was marking were I was at all times, said to me. I could hear him clicking on the computer to find him as well. I remember the last time I ran into Tony. Him and I had an all out war which, much to Ashton and Rita's displeasure, resulted in me leaving him chained to the tower he planned to explode with only a scar on his stomach and cheek. I remember his appearance vividly. He continually changes it as I do, but he never changes the sharp green of his eyes. This of course makes him easy to spot. Tonight, to honor my code name, I had a sea blue chalcedony colored halter dress with bright wavy red hair.

"No sign of him yet Ashton" I sighed and went to the bar to get a drink. I fixed my blue contacts, which doubled as a viewing lens for Rita who was back at base, and gave the bartender a dazzling smile.

"I would love a shot of vodka please" I said batting my eyelashes.

"I'd hate to be that bartender right now" Ashton chuckled into my ear.

"S-s-sure" He stammered and went to getting it.

"Such a strong drink for a beautiful lady" I heard a velvet voice say behind me. Without turning around I knew it was him. "I'd like one to, and it's on me." He smiled.

I turned around and smiled at him. "You really don't have to." I smiled and got a little closer to him making him look into my eyes. That way Rita could be a hundred percent sure it was him.

"It's him" Ashton said triumphantly.

"Of course I do." He smiled and moved closer to me. "You know. I think we should go outside. I hear the view is beautiful from this side of town." He didn't wait for my answer and grabbed my hand and walked off to the nearest balcony.

"You're right." I said looking out. I had to keep him as long as I could. "It is really beautiful." I smiled at him and suddenly I was in his arms. I stared at his perfect features and emo boy cut brown hair. Sad thing is we can never figure out what his natural hair color is.

"I know you are." He said and then he was kissing me. And I was kissing back. Fierce and urgent without another thought but his lips on mine.

"Ariel what the hell do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!?" Ashton asked me franticly. I didn't care though. I had my leg hitched up around his waist and he was kissing down my neck.

Before I knew it an alarm was sounding in the distance.

"Well, Ariel. Fancy seeing you here." He drawled in his arrogant voice.

"Tony. I'm amazed you dared show your face after the last time." I said circling around to block his exit. He caught me and took me in his arms again planted a solid kiss on my lips and fled to the elevator. I was two steps ahead of him.

I was flying down the stairs of the party building and stripped off my dress to reveal my deep blue jeans and silver tank, pulled my long red hair into a pony tail and jumped the last ten stairs and ran to the dark alley making a fighting stance. There's no way he's going to get away with seven million dollars on my watch.

**Back to the present:**

"Ariel, must we go through this every time?" He asked in a lazy voice. Then did something I never expected him to do. He walked up to me and pulled the ear piece out and walked back to where he was at the mouth of the alley. He dropped the ear piece and my mouth piece on the ground and crunched them.

"Now for a more private conversation." He said. He walked over to me pushing me up against the alley wall so I was trapped. This is it. I'm going to die and the only boy I've ever kissed is my arch enemy. I held strong and waited for him to pull out his customary small revolver and shoot.

"I want to ask you something." He said pushing closer.

"I'll expect you'll want an answer right away then?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I would love it if you joined my cause Ariel." He's got to be kidding me.

"In your dreams pretty boy." I said. I kicked him in the shins and ran to the van. I could hear him laughing as I ran.

Great. Thanks Ashton. He had already left having lost the connection. I ran till I found a motorcycle and jumped on and rode to headquarters.

I got there and jumped off. I stormed in and glared at Ashton and Rita.

"Thank you for being there for me guys" I said in an icy voice.

"Look, we thought you were done for so we left. You know we can't be there when the cops show. And what was that thing on the balcony for?" Ashton asked me.

"I was keeping him distracted." I lied smoothly.

"Right, look we just found out that no money had been taken. It was just a ploy for him to get us there. What did you two talk about?" Rita of course the ever curious one asked flipping her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing of importance." I said going to my room to get ready for bed.

"He sure went to a lot of trouble for 'nothing of importance'" Ashton remarked brushing his short dark gold hair.

"Oooh, which reminds me. I'm enrolling you in Darkshrine Academy. Tony is planning some sort of crime ring for the students and you need to intercept it. It's going to be dangerous because you have to use your real name, your real looks and actually be you. I'm only telling you to do this because Tony plans on doing the same. You're starting tomorrow." Ashton said stepping into his room. "Oh and you'll be in the dorms" He popped his head out to add.

"GAR!!!!!!!" I exclaimed and ran into my room. SO UNFAIR!

* * *

**A/N: Review! And we will give you a virtual million dollars to spend on whatever you want. :D**


	2. Questioning motives

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is really short, but what eva.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

* * *

Edward's POV

GAH! That Ariel is so confusing! I mean last time we talked she was Belle, and then she was Aurora, and then she was Ella, and then she was…Oh why do I bother? That's right, because I have a small itsy teensy little crush on my arch nemesis.

"Tony? Can I come in?" It was Marty. (A/N unlike Bella's team I wanted to have actual characters on Eddie's team. If you didn't get it that's Emmett.)

"Whatever Marty. Whatever. I just don't care alright? I just don't care." I pretended to sob and put my face in my pillow and pretended to cry uncontrollably. As long as Perry wasn't home Marty would just go away and leave me be but if Perry were home…

"Perry! HELP!!!! He's having an anxiety attack again! I know how you're good with emotional stuff so…HELP!!!" Marty is such an IDIOT!!!! GAR! I detest it when Perry gets involved. He goes all psychiatrist on me and I find it highly annoying.

"So. What's troubling you?" Perry asked as he walked in closing the door silently behind him.

"What do you think is troubling me? You fucking douchebag. A lot of things. Do you think you can keep it a secret for me?" I really had to tell someone or I would explode. I sat up on my bed and stared helplessly at my pathetic room. It was just a bed a dresser and a closet full of disguises.

"I promise not to tell a soul of anything you tell me." Perry promised putting his hand over his heart.

"Alright. Well it sort of starts off with the fact that I don't think I'm evil enough. I mean of course getting all those kids to join my cause will be nice but still. I mean, I am the youngest supervillian of like…ever! It's a lot to live up to." I ran my hand through my brown hair and my wig came off. "Ooops" I mumbled and put it in the collection of others.

"Well, with being all evil and stuff, I figure your doing a good job! I mean of course this next job will definitely up your evil status. I mean the danger of using your own identity…Edward (A/N How many of you didn't get it. Oh wait I said it was his POV. Okay ignore this.) P-Jasper said with a grin. (A/N K bet you didn't get that one.)

"Jasper. What am I going to do? I mean she must be going undercover as herself for this one too but- I don't know. Do you think I like her?" I buried my face in my fuzzy pillow (Get over it so what supervillains have fuzzy pillows?) so I wouldn't have to see him think.

"Well, How many times have you had the chance to kill her and haven't? And how many countless other people who came up against you have you killed without a thought?"

Dammit! Jasper has a point.

* * *

**A/N: If we get enough review, then the story will ocntinue quicker. If not, it will take us longer to update. Just saying! So review, review, review!**


End file.
